


a promise to keep

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Childhood Friends, Come Marking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Just baby boy Wonwoo getting wrecked, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingyu is older than Wonwoo in this one, Mutual Pining, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Scenting, Shy Jeon Wonwoo, Size Kink, Top Kim Mingyu, Wonu is a bit of a crybaby, now for the other tags...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since they were kids, Wonwoo had always loved his Mingyu hyung.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 53
Kudos: 231
Collections: Anonymous





	1. to link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire thing in one night just to get it out of my head. It's not up to my usual quality and is terribly cheesy, hence the anon post, but if just one person likes it, that's more than enough for me ^w^  
> (Slight warning for threatened sexual assault - nothing happens but if you'd like to skip it, you can use the find function in your browser to go to "At Mingyu's insistence" when it starts)

Wonwoo had always loved Mingyu.

When they were kids, he'd boldly declared that they would be mates in the future, and their parents had merely cooed over his cutesy childish antics. Rightfully so, for no one could predict what the two of them might present as when the time came. Deep down, Wonwoo had known. Whatever the two of them ended up presenting as, they would be mates.

For most of their childhood, Wonwoo had actually been taller than Mingyu despite being younger. Even so, his puppy hyung was always there to look out for him and keep him safe, especially from bullies. Wonwoo used to be teased a lot for being more interested in books than sports, but Mingyu would rush to his defence. A protective instinct, perhaps, and Wonwoo was endlessly thankful for having such a caring hyung.

When Mingyu presented as an alpha at the start of his first year of high school, absolutely no one was surprised. Wonwoo's admiration for him only grew and began to mix with desire. Yes, he'd been adamant about becoming mates as a child, but he didn't quite understand the dynamics of it back then. All he knew was that mates stay bonded forever, and that was exactly what he wanted to do with his Mingyu hyung.

Mingyu emerged from his first rut with the self-assured gait of a newly presented alpha and confidence engraved into the strong lines of his shoulders. It was then, too, that he started growing taller than Wonwoo. All of a sudden, he had to look up at his hyung, and it made something warm stir in his belly. Over the year, Mingyu just kept growing, taller and wider and stronger and even more handsome. He was developing muscles and his skin glowed golden from all those hours spent playing soccer in the sun. His gorgeous smile became even more charming, and his looks began to earn him quite the reputation in his school.

Mingyu was growing up, and he was leaving Wonwoo behind. He had a whole host of new friends and admirers. He hung out with Wonwoo less and less.

Wonwoo first knew heartbreak when he'd asked Mingyu if he wanted to go see a movie together, one he'd been looking forward to for months, and Mingyu had said he was busy. It wasn't until Wonwoo came over to the Kims' house during the day to drop off some fresh rice cakes from his mother that he found out the reason behind it. He was on a date with an omega girl in his class. He'd skipped the movie that day and holed himself up in his room, crying quietly into his pillow. He wanted desperately to grow up faster, to hurry up and present so that Mingyu would see him and want him, too.

Mingyu visited the next day, feeling bad about turning down Wonwoo's movie invitation. He found Wonwoo looking puffy-eyed and miserable, and when he asked what happened, Wonwoo answered honestly, "I got my heart broken, hyung."

"Who was it?" Mingyu snarled. A spark of hope bloomed in Wonwoo's chest at the sight of Mingyu looking so ready to fight for his honour and to track down whoever it was that hurt him. But how could Wonwoo tell him that it was Mingyu who made him cry all night?

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled, wiping at his tear-stained cheeks. Mingyu pulled him into a hug then and kissed the top of his head so gently, so sweetly, that Wonwoo couldn't help but sob when he turned his face into Mingyu's chest and all he could smell was some girl's floral omega scent.

When Wonwoo moved into high school and presented as an omega, he didn't know how much would change. His first heat was painful and awful, four days spent fingering himself non-stop with his face mashed into his pillow to muffle his desperate whines of Mingyu's name. All he could think about was his strong, handsome Mingyu hyung, how wonderful he would be, how he'd take such good care of Wonwoo.

This, unfortunately, did not magically change the fact that Mingyu still had a girlfriend.

He wished he could hate Seo Jiyeon, he really did, but it was just impossible. She was so kind and sweet to Wonwoo, not to mention absolutely gorgeous, and she and Mingyu looked so good together. The perfect omega for the perfect alpha. Everyone in the school knew they'd be class presidents in their third year.

After presenting, Wonwoo started gaining a little more interest from his classmates, too. Now that he had settled into his presentation, his scent grew soft and sweet, and even his deep voice was attractive to some. He'd started styling his hair a bit in the mornings, and the difference it made was drastic. People started talking left and right about how pretty his eyes were. He found himself on the receiving end of quite a bit of attention from alphas in his classes, and while it was kind of flattering, his heart was already taken.

Mingyu seemed totally unaffected by the development, smitten as ever with his perfect girlfriend.

"I know lots of alphas crushing on you," Jiyeon beamed at Wonwoo one day at lunch, "You should give them a shot! Then we can go on double dates."

Wonwoo forced a smile and tried to ignore the way his chest seized when she laughed and pressed a kiss to Mingyu's cheek.

It came as a shock to everyone when Park Seungjun, a senior from Mingyu's year, asked Wonwoo out in front of his entire homeroom class one morning towards the end of the year. The alpha was notorious for rejecting everyone who came his way, and him initiating was practically unheard of. Put on the spot and suddenly pressured by his classmates' gawking stares, Wonwoo could do little else but stammer out his acceptance. To his utter surprise, the tiny smirk that curled the corner of Seungjun's mouth sent a flash of heat racing through Wonwoo's stomach. He'd never felt that for anyone except Mingyu before.

He shyly confessed the events of that morning to Mingyu at recess break. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted out of it, or what kind of reaction he was expecting, but he just felt as though he had to tell. If not from a curious stance, then it would be part of the unspoken best friend code. He thought Mingyu might ruffle his hair and tease him, leaving him to sulk in his misery of unrequited love, but what actually played out had him stunned.

Mingyu's entire expression hardened for a fraction of a second before he caught himself. He looked as though he was about to raise his hackles and bare his teeth. Then, he plastered on the fakest smile he's ever made in his life and gave his congratulations, leaving Wonwoo to ponder endlessly over his reaction.

At lunch, Seungjun took him down to the soccer field, where he messed around with a ball while Wonwoo sat and watched. He didn't know if he was supposed to be impressed or not, but he made polite noises of amazement at every trick.

"You know, I'm surprised you said yes," Seungjun remarked as he balanced the ball on the tip of his shoe. "You always seemed like Kim's little bitch."

All of Wonwoo's fledgling interest vanished with those words.

"I'm sorry?" he said in disbelief. Seungjun just smirked at him, and it was decidedly not as attractive as it had been in the morning.

"You're constantly following him around like some dumb puppy, and he's always got an eye on that cute ass of yours, even if he's sitting right next to Jiyeon. I was convinced he's fucking you on the side, is he not?"

Rendered speechless with fury bubbling under his skin, Wonwoo brushed the grass from his palms and stood up to leave. But Seungjun's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where are you going, huh? We're not done."

"I'm not yours," Wonwoo hissed as venomously as he could manage. He knew that tone of voice and the danger it spelled. He had to get out of there. Fast.

"Not yet. Come with me."

To his horror, Wonwoo's body went lax as he let himself be dragged behind the soccer shed at the far end of the field. By the time he regained control of himself, Seungjun already had him pushed up against the wall, pinned by his wrists.

"Let me go," Wonwoo growled, to no avail.

"Can't wait to see the look on Kim's face when I tell him I fucked his precious little Wonwoo," Seungjun sneered, pushing his way into Wonwoo's neck. The feeling of hot breath on his skin made his insides twist, and his mind screamed wrong, wrong, wrong. This wasn't Mingyu, who he’d been in love with for so long. He didn't want this alpha's rough hands on him at all.

"You're gonna get on your knees-"

"I don't want to- fuck off, you asshole!" Wonwoo snarled, thrashing violently in Seungjun's grip. If he could just get some space between them, he could lash out somehow, aim for the gut-

"Kneel," Seungjun growled into his ear, and his knees very nearly buckled. It took all of his willpower, but Wonwoo managed to resist this time and stayed on his feet. He wouldn't ever submit for anyone like this. Frustrated tears still welled up in his eyes at his body's own betrayal, and Seungjun laughed at the sight. He had a hand in Wonwoo's hair when a voice roared, "Get the fuck away from him!"

Wonwoo's tears spilled over his cheeks.

Mingyu stood there drawn up to his full height, red in the face with pure rage and a dangerous look flashing in his eyes. He looked like he'd ran a marathon just to get here and his hands were closed into tight fists by his sides. Wonwoo wept in sheer relief at the sight of him and he wanted to call out so badly, but nothing came out of his throat except a soft keen.

"I don't remember inviting you, Kim," Seungjun drawled as he grabbed Wonwoo by the chin to tilt his face up. "But I guess you're welcome to join now that you're here."

In the span of a blink, Mingyu crossed the distance between them, but his presence had restored a point of clarity to Wonwoo's mind. He jerked out of Seungjun's grip and snapped, baring his teeth, "Get your hands off me."

Unperturbed, Seungjun only laughed, "Jesus, Kim, put your bitch on a leash! Wait- it's not like you have any claim on him in the first place. He's fucking panting after you all the time but you chose to roll around with Jiyeon instead."

Wonwoo's blood stopped ice-cold in his veins.

"Don't talk shit when you don't know anything," Mingyu growled as he shoved Seungjun away, standing protectively in front of Wonwoo, who felt like he was about to collapse on the ground. "You have no right talking about Wonwoo like that."

"Like you're any different. You think no one can tell? You always look at him like you want to fuck his brains out."

Mingyu's hands clenched and unclenched, the muscles in his forearms flexing, and Wonwoo wanted to reach out to hold him back. He didn't know what he'd do if Mingyu got hurt because of him, because of a situation he got himself into. Mingyu took a deep breath and exhaled, and Wonwoo could tell just from that how livid he was, how hard he was trying to control himself. He'd never laid a hand on anyone in his life.

"Just- get out of here. Don't you ever go near Wonwoo again."

Seungjun snorted in derision, but it seemed like he got what he wanted. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled off, and once Wonwoo was sure that he was gone, he let himself crumble.

"Mingyu hyung," he cried out plaintively, eyes brimming with tears again.

"Wonnie," Mingyu murmured, sounding heartbroken, and kneeled beside him instantly, cupping his face in his hands. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-No."

"Did he- touch you?"

"No, but he used his alpha voice on me... he was gonna make me..." Wonwoo trailed off and dissolved into hiccups.

"I'll kill him," Mingyu snarled viciously, already getting to his feet, but Wonwoo wailed, "Hyung, don't go!"

The next thing he knew, he was curled against Mingyu's broad chest, crying into his shirt while a hand stroked the back of his head and Mingyu's soothing alpha scent filled the space around them.

"I should've told you not to go," Mingyu said remorsefully, kissing the top of Wonwoo's head like always. "I had a bad feeling from the start... I should've kept you safe."

"You still saved me," Wonwoo said in a soft voice. "But how did you know?"

"I asked around at lunch and someone told me they saw you with him on the field. Then I got this awful gut feeling that you were in danger and I just- ran. Fuck, I'm so sorry, Wonnie."

"What for?"

"I suspected that Seungjun had something against me. I think he was trying to use you to get back at me."

"O-Oh..."

"How do you feel now?"

"Better. Thank you, Mingyu hyung. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Not a word was said about Seungjun's accusations of their feelings for each other.

At Mingyu's insistence, they went to the principal to report the harassment together. Wonwoo shook like a leaf the entire way through, but Mingyu held his hand under the table and that made it bearable. Seungjun denied it all, of course, though Mingyu was more than happy to give his side and said that plenty of other students saw him with Wonwoo on the soccer field. He'd almost lunged at the other alpha's throat when he insinuated that Wonwoo wanted it, but Wonwoo had squeezed his hand tight and sent him a pleading look.

The matter took up the rest of the school day, and even then, the principal had said with a stony face that they would take all of the information into account and come to a resolution as quickly as possible. Mingyu kept a protective arm around Wonwoo as Seungjun pushed past them on the way out of the office, and didn't let go until they were home.

"That fucking bastard," Mingyu spat bitterly as he kicked at the sidewalk in frustration. "The only reason they didn't expel him on the spot is 'cause he's an alpha from a rich family. Thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants and get away with it. I swear, Wonwoo, if he ever even looks at you again, I'll-"

He took a shuddering breath in and exhaled slowly, running his free hand through his hair. Even when he was this agitated, he was as handsome as ever. Then he looked down at Wonwoo with such an earnest look in his eyes that it made his breath hitch.

"I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

His inner omega preened at the declaration, thrilled. His alpha thought he was worth being cherished and protected. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Wonwoo asked in a breathless rush before he lost his nerve.

"Of course you can."

It had been a long time since they slept in the same bed. The last time was probably before Mingyu presented. Their neutral scents had always been soothing to Wonwoo, the combination smelling of home and comfort to his younger self. It was just another sign of how long he'd been in love with Mingyu.

Neither of their parents had any problems with Wonwoo staying over, and Mingyu's mother even made his favourite spicy rice cakes when she saw how upset he was. Warm and full and feeling loved, he curled up in Mingyu's bed and waited for him to finish washing up. He was surrounded by Mingyu's scent and he felt like he could almost get drunk on it, that's how good it smelled to him. This must be what it's like, he thought, to be Mingyu's omega.

His mood dropped when he thought of Jiyeon, how this must be what she got to have whenever she wanted. When Mingyu came back, he instantly noticed the change in Wonwoo's scent and must've assumed that it was to do with what happened earlier. He climbed into bed and gathered Wonwoo into his arms, tucking him against his chest and kissing his head. If Wonwoo were braver, he would've asked then if Mingyu loved him at all. But he wasn't. And he was selfish and desperate enough to bask in the attention for as long as he could.

Without permission, Seungjun's poisonous words came back to him.

_"You always look at him like you want to fuck his brains out."_

Did Mingyu really? Or was that just a taunt to get him angry? Perhaps Seungjun thought that Mingyu would be so disgusted at the thought of wanting Wonwoo that he'd throw the first punch and get himself in trouble. That was more likely. There was no way that Mingyu looked at Wonwoo like that.

...But he hadn't exactly denied it, either.

Wonwoo growled lightly, frustrated at the complete mess of his thoughts. This prompted Mingyu to let out more of his soothing pheromones, and he murmured, "You alright, Wonnie?"

"Mhmm," Wonwoo mumbled, focusing on Mingyu's scent instead. Though he wasn't tired in the slightest, the comfort of being wrapped up in Mingyu's arms and engulfed by his scent lulled him to sleep.

"You'll always be my sweet Won-yangie," Mingyu whispered just before he drifted off.

"My Gyu-daengie," Wonwoo whispered back, a smile curling his lips at their childhood nicknames.

They found out the next day that Seungjun was suspended, not expelled, but it was the best outcome they could've hoped for. Though Mingyu was on edge about his eventual return, Wonwoo assured him that he would be more careful from now on.

"You shouldn't have to," Mingyu grumbled, clearly displeased. "He deserves harsher. Bet his parents paid off the school."

"It's not like we can do anything about it now," Wonwoo sighed and slumped in defeat.

"Mingyu! Wonwoo!"

The sound of Jiyeon's voice caught their attention and they turned their heads to see her rushing down the hall. "Oh my god," she panted, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I heard about what happened yesterday, oh, Wonwoo, are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay," Wonwoo replied shyly, a little taken aback at her concern. While he was the 'boyfriend's best friend', she wasn't obliged at all to care about him. She was only nice to him because that was just her personality. He supposed he was lucky that she never saw him as competition. It made him feel more secure that no one could tell that he was in love with Mingyu.

"That's good to hear-" she started in relief before freezing all of a sudden. Before either Wonwoo or Mingyu could ask what was wrong, she lifted her nose and sniffed at the air. Wonwoo was confused as to what was going on, but the look on Mingyu's face said that he knew all too well.

"You slept together?" Jiyeon asked slowly, the warmth in her expression melting away into ice.

"Yes?" Wonwoo answered, tilting his head. What was the point in lying to her? It's not as though they did anything more-

"Mingyu?" she said sharply, switching her attention to him instantly. People were starting to stop in the hallway to eavesdrop.

"Not- not like that! Ji, I swear. We literally slept together but we didn't-" Mingyu spluttered, floundering with his words. Wonwoo realised his mistake instantly.

"Oh. Oh! Noona, I misunderstood, I'm so sorry. Hyung's not lying, we really didn't do anything-"

"Then why have you got his scent all over you?" Jiyeon demanded, rounding on him so fiercely that Wonwoo flinched. This was the wrath of an omega betrayed. He just never expected to be on the receiving end of it. The murmuring began to erupt all around them, but he couldn't really blame them. Jiyeon was always so sweet, she rarely lost her temper like this.

"Please don't take it out on Wonwoo," Mingyu said gently, trying to diffuse the situation. "He went through a lot yesterday. I must've scent marked him without knowing, that's all."

"Without knowing, huh? You expect me to believe that?" Jiyeon scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. Wonwoo didn't miss the way that her hands trembled. Perhaps the perfect image of their relationship had glossed over some of the fractures that were now becoming evident.

"Ji, please, not here-"

"I genuinely thought you might fall for me, Mingyu. But I never stood a chance, did I?"

Wonwoo's bewildered gaze flickered between the two of them. Jiyeon was the picture of fury, but he knew she was probably falling apart below the surface. Mingyu had closed his eyes as he leaned heavily against the wall. He didn't know what to say, didn't know if there was anything he could say at all to save this wreckage.

Jiyeon caved first, throwing her arms down in a huff and stalking off down the hallway. Mingyu kept his eyes shut.

"Hyung?" Wonwoo asked softly, but Mingyu only shook his head.

"Go to class. You'll be late."

It was the coldest dismissal he'd ever received in his life, let alone from Mingyu, and so he wordlessly left, lower lip trembling. He couldn't shake the awful feeling that he'd done something wrong.

Wonwoo spent the rest of the day giving Mingyu as much space as possible. He didn't wait by the second year homeroom at lunch, opting instead to sit with Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon from his class. They weren't close friends, but they enjoyed his company well enough, and Wonwoo soon found himself spilling all his troubles to them. It was refreshing to tell people who weren't directly involved, and they were both genuinely concerned for him by the end of it.

"First off, I'm so sorry about what happened with that asshole," Soonyoung frowned while Jihoon murmured in agreement. "If he ever harasses you again, we'll back you up."

Their support was so earnest and heartfelt that Wonwoo almost burst into tears.

"Second... Wonwoo, I honestly think Mingyu hyung likes you too."

"Huh?" was all he could say, blinking rapidly. "You can't be serious."

"I think so too," Jihoon nodded, almost wisely, and Wonwoo couldn't help but let out a shocked laugh.

"Have you seen him with Jiyeon noona? And I'm supposed to believe that he liked me back this whole time? Sorry, but there's no way that's even remotely possible. If anything, he probably hates me now for screwing up his relationship-"

"Wonwoo, you are the densest person in this country," Jihoon said flatly, making Soonyoung throw his head back and laugh while Wonwoo spluttered helplessly.

"I don't know either of you too well," Soonyoung smiled after he calmed down, "But I don't think Mingyu hyung could ever hate you, Wonwoo."

The statement had made Wonwoo smile at the time, but he soon found himself hoping it was still true when he realised that Mingyu had gone home at the end of the day without him.

He couldn't concentrate all night, fixated on the terrifying possibility that Mingyu really was angry at him for wrecking his relationship with Jiyeon. He completed his homework in bits and pieces until he couldn't take it anymore and picked up his phone to text Mingyu, 'hyung can we please talk?'

The message was left on delivered for fifteen minutes, but Wonwoo knew that Mingyu must have seen the notification by then. Going to his last resort, Wonwoo opened his window and leaned out, knowing that there was no way Mingyu could ignore him like this.

"Hyung, I really think we need to talk," he called over the fence to Mingyu's open window, kind of proud at the way that his voice stayed stable. He waited one moment, then two, then three, before Mingyu appeared. Wonwoo brightened at the sight of him, but the feeling quickly died when Mingyu wordlessly shut his window and closed the curtains.

Wonwoo waited one more moment, then two, then three, before shutting his own window and burying himself under his covers, his sobbing loud in his ears.

He was a mess in the morning, having cried until he fell asleep out of pure exhaustion and therefore only got about four hours of proper sleep. He miserably admitted to his parents that he and Mingyu were apparently fighting when they asked what was wrong, and he felt a tiny bit better when he was sent off to school with kisses. Soonyoung and Jihoon were waiting for him at homeroom, eager to know what happened yesterday after school, but they took one look at him and pulled him into a hug.

"He won't talk to me. He won't even look at me," Wonwoo mumbled at lunch. It had now been a full day since Mingyu started avoiding him, and he was at a loss of what to do next.

"Maybe he needs some time," Soonyoung suggested reasonably. Wonwoo supposed that it made sense, but the idea of not speaking to Mingyu, his best friend of so many years, his first love, made him more anxious than anything.

It wasn't as though they never fought. It was just always over something trivial and was resolved within a couple of days. They'd never had a conflict on this scale before. For the first time in his life, Wonwoo was facing the very real possibility of losing Mingyu. Just the thought of it threatened to break his heart into tiny pieces, so that when he eventually put himself back together, it wouldn't quite be the same.

A week came and went, then another chased after it. The weather grew colder and colder by the day. Mingyu used to bring heat packs for Wonwoo's icy hands.

This was by far the longest they'd gone without speaking to each other, without seeing each other. Wonwoo stopped looking out of his window at Mingyu's room in the hopes of finding him. Perhaps the worst part was that Mingyu looked like he just didn't care. Wonwoo would catch glimpses of him around school and he looked as fine as ever. He was still working hard in class, he was still chatting with his friends and joking around as usual. As if nothing was wrong, as if he couldn't care less that Wonwoo wasn't beside him.

Even with the increased amount of time that Wonwoo spent with Soonyoung and Jihoon, he still felt an almost unbearable sense of loneliness. He found himself hoping to find a sign that Mingyu missed him too, that he hated this canyon-sized gap between them, that he wanted to reach out and fix things. On particularly low days, he would curl up in bed and wonder if he really meant that little to Mingyu. If Mingyu maybe liked it even better without him.

His sign never came, but what Wonwoo did see was Mingyu and Jiyeon sitting together in their empty homeroom at lunch. He had his hand on top of hers, and they were both smiling gently.

That was it, Wonwoo thought numbly. Mingyu didn't need him anymore. He wanted to be angry at how easily Mingyu could throw away years of their friendship like that, along with their promises to stick by each other forever. He knew he was being naive all along. He always had the feeling that he liked Mingyu more than Mingyu liked him, and the cruel evidence had presented itself right in front of his eyes. How could it be that just two weeks ago, Mingyu was holding him so gently and making promises to protect him, and now he refused to even look Wonwoo's way?

He wanted to be angry, he truly did, but all he knew was the defeated ache of his heart shattering in his chest.

Wonwoo managed to keep himself together until the end of the day, at least, and he considered it a personal win. Fighting with Mingyu left him emotionally drained every day, feeling as though he was the only one who cared when their friendship was falling apart before their eyes. He drifted through his last classes of the day like a ghost, barely present, and trudged home through the chill. Winter had decided to come a little early this year.

He found himself at the Kims' door instead of his own. He hesitated. It would be easy to just leave and go home, but this felt like a sign. One last chance to save his friendship before it sunk to the very bottom of the ocean. Taking a breath, he raised his hand and knocked.

Mingyu's mother answered the door and she looked a little surprised to see him. The Kims' house was basically a second home to him, so it was bound to be noticeable when he stopped coming over every other day and he and Mingyu no longer walked to and from school anymore.

"Is hyung home?" Wonwoo asked quietly.

Mingyu's mother nodded, and replied just as softly, "He's in his room. Wonwoo, love, I hope you boys can work through it. It hurts my heart to see you two like this, it really does."

Wonwoo dropped his head, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from falling early. He whispered his thanks and made his way along the familiar path to Mingyu's room, each step feeling heavier and heavier. He came to a stop at the door and found himself at a loss. What would he even say? Was there anything at all he could say? He was better with his words when he had the time to write them down and carefully think it through rather than coming up with things on the spot. This choice to see Mingyu on a whim, without even a moment of consideration for what he was going to say... he had really made a mistake.

Before he could turn back and run, the door swung open. The sight of Mingyu set what remained of Wonwoo's heart on fire with longing. There were dark circles under his eyes, and there was a bone-deep kind of tiredness in his slumped shoulders. Maybe Mingyu wasn't as unaffected by all of this as Wonwoo had thought. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the only thing that came out was this awful, desperate whimper, "M-Mingyu hyung..."

Then the waterworks started again, and he was just standing there outside Mingyu's room, crying like a damn fool. After seeing Mingyu properly for the first time in days, it really struck him that he had no idea where to even begin trying to fix their mess.

Soft hands came up to cup his cheeks, and his eyes snapped upwards in shock. Mingyu's thumbs wiped his tears away, or at least, made an effort to.

"I hate seeing you cry," he murmured as he looked down at Wonwoo with a forlorn expression. "It's even worse to know that it's my fault you're crying."

Was it a trick of the light, or were Mingyu's eyes looking slightly glassy too?

"Please, hyung," Wonwoo sniffled, "This is killing me."

Mingyu heaved a deep sigh and lifted his hands from Wonwoo's cheeks, now wet with his tears. The loss of contact made Wonwoo want to whine, but Mingyu gently took his hands and led him into the room, shutting the door behind him. Mingyu took a seat on his bed, patted the space beside him, and Wonwoo tentatively sat as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything," Mingyu said, looking down at his lap. Wonwoo wanted to reach over and hold his hand, but he wasn't quite sure if he was allowed to. Mingyu's behaviour so far certainly didn't imply that he hated Wonwoo, so he had no idea of where they currently stood.

"You? I thought I did. I messed up your relationship with Jiyeon noona."

"That... that was my fault from the beginning, too."

"I don't understand, hyung."

"Oh, Wonwoo, do you have to make me say it?"

Wonwoo only blinked at Mingyu, uncomprehending, and the look in Mingyu's eyes softened with sorrow at the edges. He said, with the utmost softness and a hint of melancholy in his voice, "I like you, Wonwoo. I've been in love with you for years."

For one moment, his entire world stopped, as if the laws of nature were scrambling to rewrite themselves to make sense of what Mingyu just said. Something in the back of his mind clicked, and Jiyeon's words from that morning finally became clear.

"You were never meant to find out like that," Mingyu continued when Wonwoo seemed to be incapable of responding. "I couldn't even bear to look at you after what Jiyeon said. I knew I wouldn't be able to take it if you looked disgusted at me."

Never, his heart sighed, but his mouth just remained parted in shock.

"We had a proper discussion and broke up, by the way. She really does regret letting my secret out, but it's not like she was wrong. I was unfair to her, too. Back when she asked me out, I thought I could use it as a way to finally get over you. I kept thinking that if we just kept going, I'd eventually fall in love with her. I did like her. But it didn't even compare to the way I feel about you."

All of Wonwoo's words were gathered in a lump in his throat, all tangled up and impossible to tell which sentence they belonged to.

"I thought you hated me," he whispered as a stray tear slid down his cheek. "This whole time, I..."

"Is that why you've been so sad?" Mingyu sighed, reaching out to brush the tear away.

"I miss you, Mingyu hyung. I miss you so much that it hurts."

"If we give it a little more time, I think we can go back to normal. Or something like normal. We never have to talk about it again."

It was evident to Wonwoo that those words pained Mingyu just to say them, but he needed to be sure before he cleared the final puzzle piece up once and for all.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way?" he said softly, meeting Mingyu's eyes as he leaned closer.

"You- you've always looked at me with this wonder in your eyes," Mingyu stuttered slightly, a pink blush rising to his cheeks. "Even since we were kids. I don't think it's love. I'm just your hyung, and you've depended on me for a long time. But one day, you'll find someone better than me and you won't need me anymore."

"Mingyu hyung..." Wonwoo called out sweetly, gazing up at him with what he hoped was love instead of childish wonder. "You're the only one for me."

"Don't say things like that so lightly," Mingyu whispered, but there was a spark of hope in his eye.

"I'm in love with you, too."

Mingyu leaned in, and Wonwoo was sure he was going to kiss him, until he stopped himself at the very last moment. He murmured, close enough for Wonwoo to taste the words, "Am I your first?"

Wonwoo hummed as a yes. To his immense disappointment, Mingyu pulled back.

"Then I have to make it special," he said with a playful smile. "How about you and I get back to working hard for our exams, and if you're still sure that you want me when winter break starts, I'll take you out on a date. Sound good to you?"

"Promise me, Mingyu hyung," Wonwoo breathed out, eyes sparkling as he held out his pinky finger. Mingyu linked it with his without a single moment of hesitation.

"I promise you, Wonnie."

And he held true to it. The two of them aced their exams and to celebrate, Mingyu took Wonwoo to a cat café in Hongdae, where they spent the afternoon in total bliss. Wonwoo already considered it the best day of his life even before the moment he'd waited an entire month for. At a nearby park, they finished off their coffees and chatted happily.

Wonwoo's cheeks, ears and the tip of his nose were all pink from the cold weather, and Mingyu couldn't stop cooing over how cute he was. He was flustered by the words, but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy them. Praise from Mingyu was one of his favourite things in the entire world. It never failed to make him feel all wobbly-kneed and warm inside. He looked up at Mingyu with a sweet little smile and said, "Thank you, hyung. I'm so lucky to have you."

He didn't even have time to get another word out before Mingyu gently tilted his chin up and leaned in to kiss him. It truly was special, better than anything he could ever have dreamed of, and the first of many to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'd only intended to write a quick one-shot pwp just to vent, but then it grew a backstory... hoping to get chapter 2 out in a few days or so!  
> 


	2. to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so overwhelmed by what a positive response chapter 1 got! I really wasn't expecting so many people to like it, especially because age reverse isn't too common in kpop fic. I wanted to add some bonus fluffy moments as thanks, but it ended up being longer than I thought it would be ^^; Just for consistency of chapter length, I've added one more beyond the planned 2 chapters.  
> No warnings for this one, just pure fluff and a bit of smut. Enjoy!

Wonwoo and Mingyu spent so much time with each other that they were practically permanently scent marked. There was no mistaking the fact that they were together, that even if they weren't bonded mates just yet, they belonged to each other. Their families were rather pleased but not entirely surprised by the development. Now that they no longer had to hide their feelings, it became clear how abundant their affections were.

When they returned to school in March, it was hard to ignore the stares of the other students. Mingyu got over it fairly quickly, but Wonwoo, who was far shyer, avoided crowded spots around school for a good few weeks. While they were on break, it had been easy to forget about everything else when they were occupied with constantly cuddling and scenting and sharing sweet little kisses.

It wasn't all so bad. Soonyoung and Jihoon congratulated him on, he quoted, 'finally getting his shit together', and quite a few of his classmates came up to tell him that he and Mingyu were an adorable couple. Seungjun ended up transferring schools after the break, having been shunned beyond salvation by practically everyone after they heard about what he did to Wonwoo. The memories of that day still made Wonwoo feel sick to his stomach sometimes, so he sagged with relief when Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo was even on good terms with Jiyeon now, after she settled things with Mingyu and they let go of any hard feelings. She didn't blame him for their break-up, as she'd had a feeling that Mingyu's whole heart wasn't in it from the start. Though he truly did come to care for her, they were better off as friends. True to the expectations, the two of them were voted in as class presidents for the third-years in April.

Mingyu's birthday fell on a Sunday, and Wonwoo was beside himself with worry about what to do. It was his nineteenth, the first important birthday on their path towards becoming actual adults, and so it had to be special. Mingyu always planned the perfect dates for the two of them, always knew exactly where to go and what to do. And then there was the problem of what to get him as a gift... Wonwoo was nervous beyond belief. As the 6th crept closer and closer, he was still at a loss, with various ideas jotted down on paper only to be scribbled out moments later.

Seaweed soup would've been a good idea, since Mingyu first got into cooking when they were young specifically because he wanted to make it for Wonwoo's eighth birthday. But Wonwoo was hopeless in the kitchen when it came to anything other than instant ramyun, so that was out of the question. Baking something had never even made it onto the list, dismissed instantly. Wonwoo wasn't cut out to be one of those cutesy Instagram omegas who made sweets for their alphas.

Flopping backwards onto his bed with a huff, his gaze wandered around his room. His eyes landed on something on his shelf, and he perked up instantly. He snatched up his pen and notebook again, flipped to a fresh page, and wrote in a frenzy for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Mingyu asked over the fence if he wanted to hang out. Though he felt bad for turning him down, Wonwoo replied that he was busy for the day. Mingyu's disappointed pout almost made him abandon his plans, but he had a mission and the clock was ticking. In all fairness, they'd spent the entire week practically glued to each other's sides, so maybe a bit of time apart wasn't the worst idea.

Slinging his camera bag onto his shoulder, Wonwoo headed out and took a train into the city. He'd whittled his idea list down to just a few items, though he was sure that he would find other sources of inspiration once he was there. First on his agenda, and the first thing he'd written down: the park where he and Mingyu shared their first kiss. Autumn had turned the leaves into all sorts of beautiful shades of red, orange and gold. Once he was satisfied with his shots, he took a moment to simply breathe and enjoy the scenery. Then, he was off to wander the streets again.

Wonwoo spent his day like that, taking photos of things that reminded him of Mingyu. Among his favourites were a picture of a dog napping contentedly outside a café and a pretty shot of the half-closed plum blossoms to match Wonwoo's scent. It would've been nice to have Mingyu with him, if he weren't concerned about ruining the surprise. It was a good thing that Wonwoo already had plenty of pictures of himself and Mingyu, more than enough for his project. With selecting and editing the photos, getting them printed and putting it all together, he would probably end up cutting it close. Still, he bought a pastry and tea to treat himself, and went home satisfied with his work for the day.

Making up excuses to prevent Mingyu from coming over to his house was certainly a struggle. Wonwoo wasn't entirely sure if he suspected anything or not, but his sudden insistence that they spend all their time at Mingyu's house must have been confusing. Mingyu was placated by getting to cuddle and watch dramas together in his room, though Wonwoo would still bare his neck to let him scent in an attempt to distract him.

"I miss your room," Mingyu murmured as he nosed against Wonwoo's neck.

"I-It's messy," Wonwoo blushed, barely able to hold back a shudder.

"Ah Wonnie, you've known me since you were three, do you think I care what your room looks like? I miss being there. Smells so much like you. Mmm..."

While Wonwoo's inner omega basked in the warmth, he was busy fumbling for a new excuse. His room was indeed messy, as his entire desk had been overtaken by various scrapbooking materials and the photos he'd taken. He could put it all away before Mingyu came over, but he would rather not risk it at all.

"I'm- I'm nesting!" he blurted out. Mingyu stopped kissing his neck. Panicking, he started to ramble, "That's why you can't come over. It's really embarrassing! I don't want you to see."

There was silence for a moment before a low rumble began to vibrate against Wonwoo's back. Mingyu was purring. Mingyu was pleased with him. The thought made him melt, and he let out a soft moan when the kisses started up again. Mingyu turned him around so that he was in his lap, facing him, and grinned wolfishly.

"I see," he said simply before proceeding to kiss the living daylights out of Wonwoo.

He went home that night with an armful of Mingyu's shirts and sweaters, and though he wasn't actually nesting, the urge to make one was strong. Wonwoo settled for putting on one of Mingyu's hoodies before going to bed. The sleeves fell way past his hands and it was so much bigger that it constantly slipped off one shoulder. As it turned out, that got him so hot and bothered that he didn't fall asleep until a good while later.

The night before the 6th, Wonwoo holed himself up in his room, armed with scissors and glue and everything else he needed to perfect his gift for Mingyu. It was past eleven by the time that he finished, and he was incredibly pleased with the final product. All that remained was to write a note to go with it, then Wonwoo was all set for Mingyu's birthday. Satisfied, he checked the time, eyes widening when he realised he only had half an hour until midnight. He scrambled for a sheet of paper, and though he was unsure of how to start, his heart began pouring itself out onto the page once he got into the flow of it.

He signed off his name with two minutes to spare and hastily folded it into an envelope. The photo book sat ready on his desk, the gold embossed 'M x W' letter stickers gleaming in the light of his lamp. He gathered it all up and dashed out of the house, arriving outside Mingyu's door. One minute left. His heart was pounding away in his chest.

At twelve on the dot, Mingyu opened the door with a smile that grew twice as wide when he saw Wonwoo.

"Happy birthday, hyung," Wonwoo breathed as he presented his gift.

"Thank you," Mingyu said with that charming grin of his, and he tilted his head in interest as he looked down at the photo book. "Did you make this?"

An irrational panic bubbled up in Wonwoo's stomach. Was it too childish? Too tacky? Mingyu moved to open it up, but Wonwoo stopped him with a stammer, "A-Ah, don't look at it here! Later... ah- um... I'll see you at dinner... good night!"

"Wonnie."

Ears and cheeks burning, Wonwoo slowly turned back around. He peered up at Mingyu through his lashes as his fingers fiddled with his sleeves. Mingyu's eyes crinkled at the corners with fondness, and he teased, "Don't I get a birthday kiss?"

He only intended to give Mingyu a quick peck on the lips, but a hand settled on the nape of his neck to stop him from running away. Wonwoo melted helplessly into it and mewled before Mingyu pulled away with a gentle smile.

"Good night, love."

Something burst like a balloon in Wonwoo's chest, filling him from head to toe with warmth and butterflies.

He was a nervous wreck all day, constantly wondering if Mingyu looked at his gift yet, and if so, what he thought of it. But his phone remained woefully silent for most of the day. He jumped a foot in the air when it chimed at three in the afternoon, fifteen whole hours after he gave Mingyu the photo book, but it was just Soonyoung sending him a cat meme. He still sent a little emoji in response, but he couldn't help deflating with disappointment.

Wonwoo got his answer after Mingyu's birthday dinner. He was pulled into a tight hug as Mingyu whispered all of his gratitudes against the top of his head. How lucky he was to have someone as lovely as Wonwoo, how much he cherished him and their relationship, how Wonwoo would have his heart forever. If he grew a little teary at the words, then that was his secret to keep.

* * *

The pace of their relationship slowed significantly as the year went by, with both of their school workloads becoming heavier by the week. Mingyu especially was working his ass off in preparation for the CSAT in November. Wonwoo had always admired his ability to balance his studies, extra-curricular activities and social life, though he wasn't immune to burnout. After a particularly stressful week of assessments stacked on top of assessments, he looked about ready to drop on the spot.

On Friday night, Wonwoo invited himself over to take care of his alpha. This involved a handpicked box of their favourite snacks and drinks, a carefully curated lineup of movies and, of course, himself, dressed in little more than one of Mingyu's sweaters and a rather tiny pair of shorts.

"You're so good to me," Mingyu mumbled into his hair as he kissed the top of his head over and over. "Mmm, what did I do to deserve you, huh?"

As usual, the praise made Wonwoo squirm in Mingyu's arms, and he waved him off to go make himself comfortable in bed. He put the snacks within easy reach and set up Mingyu's laptop before settling between his legs so that his back was snug against Mingyu's strong chest. Muscled arms immediately circled his waist, making him giggle lightly. It had been a while since they got the opportunity to relax like this, and Wonwoo was going to make the most of it.

Halfway through _Hot Young Bloods_ , Mingyu started nosing at Wonwoo's neck, and Wonwoo warned him to keep it light because he was getting invested in the movie. The moment that the credits started rolling, Mingyu's head settled heavily into the space between his neck and shoulder. Clicking his tongue fondly, Wonwoo leaned forward to load up the next movie, but the arms around his waist tightened and Mingyu growled against his skin.

Wonwoo froze instantly. Whatever comment he was about to make on the movie died before it left his mouth.

"Hyung?" he said tentatively. Mingyu inhaled deeply, nose pressed right against Wonwoo's scent gland, and growled again, low and pleased. He shifted without letting go of Wonwoo, who yelped when he felt something pressing into his lower back.

Oh god. That was Mingyu's cock. He was hard and he was holding Wonwoo so tight and he was scenting like he just couldn't get enough and-

"Ah! Mingyu hyung!"

Pleased by Wonwoo's reaction, Mingyu licked a broad, wet stripe over his scent gland again. Plum blossoms and honey burst into the air as Wonwoo whimpered and tilted his head instinctively to give Mingyu more access.

"You smell so good, baby," Mingyu murmured. His voice was rough in a way that Wonwoo had never heard before, and it made heat gather in his stomach. He could smell it now, the scent of Mingyu's arousal, seeping steadily into the space between them. It made Wonwoo's mouth water. He moved his hips back, grinding lightly against Mingyu's erection.

The effect was instantaneous. Mingyu surged forwards, sending Wonwoo onto his front as he narrowly missed hitting the laptop. He shoved it aside to safety just in time for Mingyu to flip him onto his back and settle on top of him. His head was bracketed by Mingyu's forearms and they were close enough for their breaths to mix. Wonwoo whimpered Mingyu's name again, and that's all he managed to say before his lips were captured in a kiss.

A kiss might have been understating it. He felt like he was being devoured whole. Mingyu's tongue slipped into his mouth, sliding along his own, making him let out a shocked noise from the back of his throat. Mingyu pressed even closer to him until their bodies were flush against each other. When he rolled his hips, grinding down onto Wonwoo's quickly growing arousal, both of them let out low noises of pleasure.

After what felt like hours, Mingyu pulled away, leaving Wonwoo panting. Sure, they'd made out before, but he'd never been kissed quite like that. Mingyu huffed out heavy breaths as he stared down at Wonwoo with dark eyes. His pupils were blown wide, his lips red and slick with their saliva. Dazed, all that Wonwoo could do was moan softly, "Hyung..."

Something shifted behind Mingyu's eyes.

"Oh. Oh fuck, Wonwoo. You gotta- shit, you gotta go."

"Why?" Wonwoo breathed, letting his head tip to the side. "Don't you want me?"

Mingyu sat up abruptly, bringing his hands to his face as he growled yet again. It sounded pained this time, and Wonwoo was immediately swamped with concern for his alpha.

"My rut's starting," Mingyu gritted out in a ragged voice. "Please, Wonwoo, you have to go. Now."

Mingyu in rut, he thought dreamily. It was the subject of many of Wonwoo's fantasies. The idea of kind, gentle and sweet Mingyu losing control of himself was just so alluring. Mingyu being rough and possessive, fucking into him relentlessly, his scent heavy and intoxicating. Wonwoo had thought about it for so long. Wanted it for so long.

He didn't understand why Mingyu was pulling away when Wonwoo was sprawled underneath him, ready for the taking. Wonwoo watched him cross the room and brace himself on his desk. The muscles of his arms were flexing as the line of his shoulders tensed. He damn near drooled at the sight. His alpha was so big and strong, it would be so easy for him to hold Wonwoo down. His thighs rubbed against each other and he felt himself get slick, letting out a moan.

"Fuck!" Mingyu cursed, dropping his head. He pushed himself off the desk and tore out of the room, practically ripping the door off its hinges as he went. Wonwoo sat up to kneel on the bed, pouting in displeasure. His thoughts were growing hazier by the second and narrowed down to the singular fact that Mingyu was _not_ currently filling him up. Impatient, he got up to find Mingyu himself, and his knees wobbled precariously.

A hand caught him by the arm and stopped him from falling face-first, but it was too dainty to be Mingyu's. Wonwoo looked up to find Mingyu's mother helping him stay upright. Her brows were drawn in a way that resembled Mingyu remarkably, and she said in a soothing voice, "Come on, Wonwoo-ya, let's get you home."

"Mingyu hyung," he whined in response, though he let her guide him out of the room.

"He's safe. His rut just triggered a false heat, everything's alright."

Her scent was calming and had notes of Mingyu's interwoven in it, and Wonwoo knew that he could trust her words. He didn't see Mingyu at all on the way out, even though he could smell his rut scent. His inner omega ached to go to him and offer his comfort. Mingyu must be hurting, uncomfortable, needy, as Wonwoo was when he was in heat. Only he could make Mingyu feel better. But before his sluggish brain could form a plan to get to his alpha, he was delivered to his parents' arms.

He was vaguely aware of being given some water before he was tucked into his own bed. The only way he knew that last part was because the room no longer smelled so strongly of Mingyu that the scent enveloped him. It was still there, and he quickly concluded that the source was the sweater he was wearing. He raised the neckline to his nose, inhaling deeply, and Mingyu's scent filled his lungs. It must have transferred while Mingyu was grinding on him.

All of a sudden, the memories of Mingyu's touch came back to him in a rush. The way he'd growled against Wonwoo's neck before flipping him and pinning him down with that dark look in his eyes. He'd felt so small underneath his alpha, so tiny when Mingyu pressed their bodies together like that. Their difference in build was certainly noticeable. Where Wonwoo was all long and slender limbs, Mingyu was thick muscle and pure strength.

He let out a soft, high whine as he got even slicker at that. Shimmying out of his shorts and underwear, he dipped two fingers between the cleft of his ass to feel just how wet he was. Mingyu had him leaking slick like crazy, and it wasn't long before Wonwoo had his fingers buried deep inside himself as he bit his lip to stifle his moans. It was barely enough to curb the need that washed over him, just shy of how he burned with it when he was in full heat.

He came hard, spilling onto his stomach with a cry, his head filled with fantasies about what would've happened if Mingyu didn't stop.

While Wonwoo woke up the next morning perfectly lucid and thoroughly embarrassed, Mingyu was shut up in his room for three days. Wonwoo stayed put in his own room each night, regretful that he couldn't do anything to help. Although he tried to keep completing his work to the best of his ability, his thoughts would inevitably drift to Mingyu in the midst of rut just next door. He wondered if Mingyu was thinking of him. Somehow, this always ended in Wonwoo slipping into bed and contemplating touching himself, but he would think back on how filthy his thoughts were during his false heat, and he would immediately blush.

He began to think that he wouldn't be able to look Mingyu in the eye anymore.

Mingyu returned to school slightly late on Tuesday morning, practically glowing despite how flustered he looked. When someone took three or four days off, it wasn't hard to figure out the reason why. Wonwoo, surprisingly, didn't jump on him the moment he arrived. In fact, he caught a glimpse of golden skin, remembered how he'd fucked himself thinking of Mingyu in rut, and immediately ran to the nearest bathroom to lock himself in a stall.

His heart was racing and his cheeks were red hot when he pressed his palms against them. Wonwoo whined softly in despair and buried his face in his hands. He knew he was being irrational. They were a couple, they were hormonal teenagers, this kind of reaction was completely normal. Mingyu had wanted to fuck him on Friday night, and there was nothing wrong with that. Or fantasising about it. Or spending every free moment of his day wondering if Mingyu was fucking into his own fist at that moment, wishing that he was buried inside Wonwoo instead-

"Get it together!" he hissed to himself. When he finally got out of the stall to splash some water on his overheated face, he knew he'd have to talk about this with Mingyu at some point. Classes were about to start in a minute, so he hurried off to homeroom and tried not to let his thoughts stray anymore.

At recess break, Wonwoo had been caught up discussing his literature paper with his teacher, and so he missed his opportunity then. He genuinely wasn't trying to avoid Mingyu, but he wondered if the only time they'd get a chance to talk would be after school. Perhaps it was for the better. They'd have more privacy at home and less to worry about people overhearing.

At lunch, Wonwoo waited by Mingyu's locker, but he was awfully late. Frowning, he gave up after fifteen minutes and made his way to the third year homeroom. As he came around the corner, it became clear what the hold up was.

Literal dozens of omegas, girls and boys alike, were crowded around the door and peering through the windows. No one seemed to notice when Wonwoo hesitantly approached, eyebrows pinched in suspicion.

"I can't believe he's actually doing it," someone murmured in the crowd, and Wonwoo saw multiple heads shaking.

"I mean, you never know until you try, right? Mingyu oppa smells so good today, I wouldn't be able to resist either."

"Are you crazy? He's taken!"

"Jae clearly doesn't care!"

Wonwoo's expression settled into a scowl. Just what the hell was going on in that room? He edged closer until he could see through a window, and voices floated out of the open door.

A brown-haired omega was sitting on a desk in front of Mingyu, who was shifting awkwardly on the spot. Wonwoo had known him for years and was practically an expert in his body language, and Mingyu looked like he wanted nothing more than to flee.

"Go out with me, hyung," the omega purred, and Wonwoo's hands instantly clenched into fists.

"Jaeyong, I've already told you," Mingyu said patiently, even as one of his hands came up to scratch the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept."

"Is Jae a masochist or something? If Mingyu oppa ever rejected me, I'd never be able to look at him again," a girl in the crowd muttered.

"You wouldn't seriously confess to a taken alpha too?"

"Well, no! But let me dream, damn..."

"It's not like any of us have a chance, anyway. Mingyu hyung and Wonwoo hyung are so in love."

Though he was still bristling at what was going on, Wonwoo couldn't help but feel a little amused at their comments. He knew better than anyone that Mingyu was irresistible, so he couldn't blame them for wanting him. But he was Wonwoo's. No upstart omega was going to challenge his claim.

He cleared his throat lightly and watched dozens of eyes turn in his direction, only to widen in shock when they realised it was him. He raised an eyebrow. The other omegas looked around at each other in a panic, and he knew exactly what they were thinking. _How long has he been standing there?!_ He struggled to repress a laugh and tried to prevent his amusement from showing on his face.

"Excuse me," he said with a polite smile. They scrambled to make way in an instant, and he heard one of the girls from before whisper, "Oh, Jae's in real shit now."

Wonwoo stepped into the room, calling out with a slight purr of his own, "Mingyu, what's taking so long? I've been waiting for you."

The relief was painfully evident on Mingyu's face and his shoulders dropped slightly. Jaeyong turned around with an annoyed little scowl, though he faltered when he caught sight of Wonwoo.

"Sorry again," Mingyu said in a rush, already inching towards the door. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop asking me now."

With that, he practically ran towards Wonwoo, who resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out at Jaeyong. He took Mingyu's hand and the two of them walked off down the hallway, all too aware of the bewildered stares attached to their backs as they left.

"Who knew that Kim Mingyu couldn't handle one pushy little omega?" Wonwoo teased, and Mingyu dropped his head with an embarrassed groan.

"I haven't been able to escape all day," he whined, running a hand through his hair. "There's just- so _many_..."

Wonwoo frowned and tilted his head, wondering what made today such a prime time to go after his alpha. Then, it clicked. He tugged on Mingyu's hand to make him stop walking, and when he turned to ask what was wrong, Wonwoo stepped closer to scent his neck. Ignoring Mingyu's soft noise of surprise, he took a deep inhale and his suspicions were confirmed.

"That's... yeah, that's why," Mingyu said sheepishly. "My rut scent hasn't fully faded yet."

If they weren't at school, Wonwoo wouldn't have hesitated to lick him. He smelled ridiculously good. The scent went straight to his inner omega, and he mewled against Mingyu's neck. Mingyu twined their fingers together, pulled away gently, and murmured, "I'm sorry, Wonnie."

"What are you apologising for?"

"Friday. I didn't realise I was going into rut. I... I was too rough with you."

"I liked it," Wonwoo blurted out without thinking, but Mingyu shook his head.

"That's 'cause I sent you into a false heat."

"No, I- Mingyu hyung, I _liked_ it. I wanted it."

Mingyu was silent for a moment as his teeth dug into his bottom lip. There was a whole host of emotions swirling behind his eyes, and Wonwoo shivered under his intense gaze.

"I wanted it so badly," he whispered. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all weekend."

A growl rumbled within Mingyu's chest. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, hyung-"

The bell rang out in the hallway, meaning that lunch was over. They snapped out of it as identical blushes spread across their cheeks, and they headed off to their classes with a tiny, slightly awkward wave and an unspoken promise to continue this conversation later. It was no good. Wonwoo couldn't concentrate at all for the rest of the day, and kept shooting anxious and impatient glances at the clock as it ticked towards the end of school at a snail's pace.

After hurriedly shoving his books in his bag, he got the fright of his life when he closed his locker door to find Mingyu standing right there. "We have an hour and a half before my parents get home from work," he said in a low voice that had Wonwoo's knees going weak.

"So what are we waiting for?" he breathed, and they ran hand in hand all the way back to Mingyu's place.

As soon as they were inside, they kicked off their shoes before Mingyu backed Wonwoo up against the door and captured his lips. It was a familiar heat at first, but it soon heightened in intensity as the kiss grew deeper. The sensation made him moan, and Mingyu pressed him harder against the door as he wedged a thigh between Wonwoo's.

They broke apart, already breathless from running, and Mingyu dissolved into soft laughter. He leaned back in until their foreheads were touching and Wonwoo started laughing, too. It was exhilarating, being in love.

"You drive me crazy, Wonnie," Mingyu sighed.

"You do the same to me," Wonwoo responded, nuzzling against his cheek.

He let Mingyu pick him up, hopping into his arms and wrapping his legs around Mingyu's waist. There was barely any distance between the front door and Mingyu's room, but he decided to humour his alpha. Plus, the feeling of those strong arms holding him effortlessly, as though Wonwoo was lighter than a feather... it was more than worth it. Mingyu laid him down gently on the bed and settled on top of him.

"How far do you want to go, baby?" he asked sincerely, cupping Wonwoo's face and stroking his cheek with a gentle thumb.

"Not, um, all the way..." Wonwoo answered shyly and flicked his gaze away. "Just touching is fine."

"If you want to stop, just say the word, okay?"

"Mhmm. Please kiss me."

Mingyu obliged, kissing him softly and sweetly as he nudged Wonwoo's legs apart. Oh, this was really happening. He'd dreamt of this for so long. Excited and needy, his scent began seeping into the air. Mingyu groaned into the kiss and broke away to bury his face in Wonwoo's neck, scenting lightly. He placed a gentle hand on the knot of Wonwoo's tie and made eye contact for permission before gently loosening it.

The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, the collar pulled aside to reveal his chest down to his sternum. Wonwoo panted lightly and tipped his head back to show off the expanse of his throat, where he knew Mingyu would give him a bite one day and claim him for good. Mingyu immediately went for a spot just under his jaw that made him arch his back slightly and gasp, and it only kept getting better from there. Kisses were peppered all along his neck and further down until Mingyu was trailing his lips along the sharp line of Wonwoo's collarbone.

"Can I mark you?" Mingyu asked. There it was again, that rough voice from the beginning of his rut, the one that made Wonwoo feel like his stomach was full of molten lava.

"Please," Wonwoo moaned, hands coming up to rest on Mingyu's broad shoulders.

"You're so pretty," Mingyu murmured as he sucked a red mark below Wonwoo's collarbone. "So lovely, Wonnie."

He preened at the praise and moaned a little louder, as if he needed to let his alpha know that he was feeling good. Wonwoo was half-hard and starting to leak slick by now, and Mingyu would be able to tell that he was wet soon. His nipples were rubbed through the thin material of his shirt, making him yelp and squirm as they grew sensitive under the touch.

Mingyu leaned back to yank off his tie and loosen his collar, and the sight of his skin made Wonwoo's mouth water. There was a flush on his cheeks and his erection strained against the front of his pants. Suddenly, it wasn't enough and Wonwoo needed them to get closer, until every inch of bare skin was in contact. His hands trailed from Mingyu's shoulders down to his chest, pausing to feel the hard muscle before going lower and lower. Mingyu's breath hitched when his hands came to a stop at his belt, and Wonwoo looked up at him shyly.

The clink of the belt coming free made Wonwoo tremble in anticipation. Mingyu let out a low groan as he undid his zipper, relieving some of the pressure on his cock. Wonwoo licked the corner of his mouth and let Mingyu undress him, too. Though they were still in their boxers, Mingyu brought his hips down to rub against him.

"Good?"

"More," Wonwoo said breathily, bucking his hips up. Mingyu rolled his hips again, and Wonwoo threw his arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

"Have you always been this naughty?" Mingyu teased, the words mere inches between their lips.

"Only for you."

That earned him even more delicious friction. Then, Mingyu's thumb slipped under the waistband of Wonwoo's underwear.

"Baby, can I?"

It melted his heart how Mingyu always asked as if he didn't know that Wonwoo would let him do anything he wanted. That Wonwoo wanted everything he was willing to give. His alpha was so good to him, so gentle and attentive.

"Please touch me. Need it, Mingyu hyung."

It took some shimmying and wriggling that wasn't particularly sexy, but Wonwoo's boxers were eventually shoved down to pool at his ankles while Mingyu's were tossed somewhere on the floor. It was uncharacteristic for Mingyu to do that, as he was usually very diligent with keeping his room neat and tidy. Anyway, neither of them could care less about where their clothes ended up when they were bare and aching and so, so close to each other.

"You're so big," Wonwoo whimpered when he laid eyes on Mingyu's cock. He'd known that Mingyu was huge just based on the bulge when he wore tight fitting pants, but nothing could've prepared him for the sight of it before him. It was both long and thick and made Wonwoo look absolutely tiny in comparison, even though he was slightly above average for male omegas (he'd looked it up once, out of curiosity). Slick trickled out of him as if in preparation, and he clenched around nothing.

Mingyu stroked himself a couple of times while Wonwoo was transfixed by the movement of his hand and crooned, "Like it?"

"That's... supposed to go _in_ me someday?" Wonwoo squeaked, pitch rising with each word. The lustful look in Mingyu's eyes softened.

"Only when you're ready, baby. We'll take it slow when the time comes."

Wonwoo would be touched by Mingyu's sweet words if he weren't seconds away from begging to be fucked on the spot. But that would have to wait for a day in the future. He wiggled his hips, a non-verbal plea for Mingyu to continue. Mingyu shuffled a little bit closer, and that was all it took for their cocks to brush against each other. Before Wonwoo could fully process the jolt of pleasure that struck him, Mingyu pressed their entire lengths together.

"Ah!" he cried out at the sudden contact. Mingyu's hand was so big that he could wrap his fingers comfortably around both of them like this. The friction sent sparks shooting along Wonwoo's nerves. Mingyu leaned over to fish out a small bottle of lube from his bedside drawer before uncapping it and pouring some into his palm. He even took the time to make sure it was warmed up a little before taking their cocks in hand again.

This time, it felt so much better. The slick slide of Mingyu's palm was addictive, and it wasn't long before Wonwoo was panting and huffing underneath him. His thumb stroked over the gland on Mingyu's neck, coaxing out more of his scent. Wonwoo's was heavy in the air as well, twice as intense because of how wet he was. Mingyu took his time, didn't rush, kept it slow and sensual to pull out as many pleased noises from Wonwoo as possible.

"Mmm, Mingyu hyung," Wonwoo moaned low and sweet, dragging out the vowels. "You're so good... make me feel so good..."

He felt like he was melting into the bed, his thoughts flowing languidly like honey. As he inched closer to his orgasm, his noises grew more needy and high pitched and he was soon urging, "More, more, hyung, please, ah-!"

"You close, baby?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Fuck, me too... you gonna come with me, Wonnie? Gonna be good for me?"

All Wonwoo could do was nod furiously and babble variations of 'yes' and 'please' and 'Mingyu hyung'. His thighs trembled as Mingyu twisted his wrist and squeezed with just the right amount of pressure. With the way that his legs were spread on either side of Mingyu's torso, there was little else he could do except let himself be swept away by the pleasure.

He came first, spilling over Mingyu's hand with a whimper. Mingyu followed not long after and added to the complete mess, most of which dripped down onto Wonwoo's stomach. They stayed there for a moment, waiting to come down from a high that seemed never-ending. A deep flush stained Wonwoo's skin from his ears down to his heaving chest, and he was vaguely aware of Mingyu pulling away slightly to grab some tissues from the bedside table. He was lucky that his shirt had ridden up and narrowly avoided getting come all over it.

"How long do we have left?" Wonwoo asked, still panting lightly. Mingyu retrieved his phone from the floor and checked it quickly.

"Uh, a little less than an hour. Why?"

"Hyung... can we play some more?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely promise they get down to it next chapter LMAO sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger like this! Hopefully this was enough to tide you over until I get to the next (and hopefully last) part ^^ This fic has grown on me a lot since I started it, and it's all thanks to you!
> 
> A quick note to anyone reading (hi!): given the recent Mingyu situation, which hit a little too close to home for me, I took a break from writing altogether. I think the most likely outcome is that I will continue writing for Meanie and Seventeen, but I don't feel right doing so until a final statement is issued from Pledis and Mingyu. So not to worry, this fic will be completed! It's just a matter of when, at this point. See you then <3


	3. to honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite my note on the last chapter, here I am again ^^; I won't go into too much detail, but essentially, I feel fairly comfortable with writing and posting again now that the situation has seemed to settle down (without a clear resolution, however... I'll leave that to the parties involved). Most of this was written beforehand anyway, so it was just a matter of cleaning it up.  
> Again, no warnings, just pure smut continuing directly from where we left off!

Mingyu let out a shocked bark of a laugh, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and grinned wolfishly, "You wanna go again, baby?"

Wonwoo hummed in response and Mingyu was on him in an instant, leaning over to kiss him full on the mouth. Now that Mingyu had heard pretty much everything, he didn't even bother trying to hold back his noises. They scented and made out for a little while, simply basking in each other's warmth as they waited out their refractory periods. Wonwoo was more than happy to let Mingyu lead, and he soon had heat pooling in his stomach again.

"Tell me what you want," Mingyu purred as he sucked another hickey into Wonwoo's neck.

"Your fingers," Wonwoo said breathlessly before he could lose his nerve. "Inside me."

This was, quite literally, a dream come true. Wonwoo had lost count of how many times he'd thought about Mingyu touching him that way. It was a recurring fantasy, especially when he was in heat and his own slim fingers just weren't satisfying enough, when he wondered how much better it would feel if it were Mingyu. His thoughts used to stray whenever Mingyu held his hand, and he would grow so flustered that he couldn't meet his eyes.

Mingyu let out a pleased growl, and his tongue flicked out to swipe over his bottom lip. "I never thought I'd hear my Wonnie saying such dirty things like that."

Wonwoo blushed instantly and turned his face away, even as Mingyu chuckled at his shyness.

"Why am I the only one getting embarrassed?" he retorted hotly.

"Don't be," Mingyu cooed. "I like knowing that you want me."

Typical alpha, Wonwoo thought with a fondly exasperated eye roll. "You're the only one I've ever wanted," he admitted softly, and Mingyu sighed his name under his breath before kissing him again.

The feeling of a warm hand curling loosely around his length had Wonwoo moaning into Mingyu's mouth, and he let himself be toyed with until he was hard and dripping again. Then, those wandering fingers travelled lower, over his balls and down to dip between his cheeks. It was only the briefest moment of contact, but he whined all the same.

"You're soaked here, baby," Mingyu remarked, sounding vaguely astonished. Wonwoo's blush burned even more intensely, and he averted his gaze as Mingyu shifted himself to sit between Wonwoo's legs again. He could feel the slick coating his ass every time he moved even the slightest bit. It was embarrassing to have such a blatant indication of his desperation, but the fact that it was his Mingyu made it slightly less humiliating.

The pads of Mingyu's fingers swiped over his hole and made him clench at the touch. Mingyu pulled back to stare at the wetness on his fingers with a wondrous look. He rubbed it between his thumb and fingertips like he was exploring the texture, and Wonwoo let out a plaintive noise of protest.

"Mingyu hyung, why- ah, don't do that..."

"I can't help it. I love everything about you."

It was so unfair, Wonwoo thought, how easily he was charmed by Mingyu and his flirting. Mingyu put his hands on Wonwoo's knees, slid his hands up his thighs and parted them slightly. It wasn't the first time that Mingyu had touched him there, but for how violently he shivered, it might as well have been. His inner thighs were terribly sensitive, and Mingyu exploited this as often as he was allowed to by trailing his fingertips along the soft, pale skin.

Mingyu lightly petted Wonwoo's hole again, coaxing out more slick. If he got any wetter, he'd soak through the sheets at this rate. As dirty as it sounded, his inner omega liked that idea. Almost like a claim, if he ignored the fact that the concept of laundry existed.

"Can I taste you, baby?" Mingyu asked breathlessly, his eyes somehow darkening and lighting up with a glint simultaneously.

Wonwoo's breath hitched. Fuck, did Mingyu seriously just ask him that?

It was an ages-old idea. For an omega to allow an alpha to taste their slick, it would have to mean that the two of them had an immensely close relationship. It was deeply intimate, an act that used to be reserved solely for lovemaking during heats. As times progressed, it remained significant, but carried considerably less weight. In modern society, it was mainly just a sign that an omega liked their alpha very much. But Wonwoo's heart wasn't stuttering in his chest because he didn't want to let Mingyu taste him. In fact, he wanted it almost too much.

During his false heat, besides thinking about Mingyu fucking him six ways to Sunday and knotting him, he'd thought about letting Mingyu taste him. About letting him bury his face in Wonwoo's ass and eat him out until they were both beyond satisfied. It was easy to imagine these kinds of things, but being faced with reality was very different.

"You really want to?" Wonwoo asked shyly.

"If you'll let me," Mingyu smiled, slightly abashed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you like that. I just couldn't help it."

"Well... of course you can..." Wonwoo mumbled, trying not to let his eagerness show too much. Mingyu's expression softened, and he reached out with his clean hand to cup Wonwoo's cheek.

"You don't have to say yes," he said gently, though his voice was tinged with a hint of disappointment. In trying to hide his enthusiasm, Wonwoo realised that he'd probably come off as reluctant instead, and it must've stung Mingyu's pride.

"Mingyu hyung," Wonwoo called out in his sweetest voice. "I've thought about this since I presented."

Mingyu's teeth sank into his bottom lip, putting his sharp canines on display. Looked like he needed a little more convincing.

"You make me so wet," Wonwoo whispered, barely able to believe the words leaving his own mouth. "Look."

He tilted his hips up, and as if on cue, another trickle of slick slipped out of him. Mingyu's gaze was fixed on his hole like he wouldn't be able to look away even if he wanted to. Wonwoo watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

"You are so- oh, what am I going to do with you, Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu muttered, and while his words were fond, the tone of his voice made Wonwoo shiver all over. He lowered himself between Wonwoo's legs, strong arms curling around soft thighs. It should have been illegal, the way that Mingyu maintained eye contact as he turned his head to press a kiss against Wonwoo's inner thigh. Wonwoo trembled in his grip and moaned needily.

His head spun at the blissful torture as Mingyu worked his way up and down his thighs with his mouth, leaving trails of wet kisses and love bites as he went. He hadn't even touched Wonwoo's cock or his hole, and yet Wonwoo felt like he was about to burst just like that. He whimpered every time Mingyu got dangerously high up his thighs, drawing out quiet laughter from his alpha.

After one last scrape of canines against sensitive skin that had Wonwoo arching, Mingyu rubbed his fingers along the cleft of Wonwoo's ass, getting them wet and gathering up his slick. Panting, Wonwoo could only watch as, almost in slow motion, Mingyu lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them. He hummed thoughtfully, sucked his fingertips clean, and declared with a grin, "So fucking good, Wonnie."

Mingyu surged up to kiss him, cupping his cheek with one hand and lightly stroking his cock with the other to make Wonwoo moan into his mouth. He could taste himself on Mingyu's tongue, sweet and slightly floral, like his scent but milder. He didn't get what was so good about it, but he supposed that alphas were biologically hardwired with an inclination towards omegas' slick. If Mingyu liked it, then Wonwoo would be more than happy to let him indulge.

"Bet you taste even better in heat," Mingyu growled lightly. This time, Wonwoo kept his imagination on a tight leash before it could run off and cause all sorts of havoc in his thoughts. Still, he filed that mental image away for... private exploration.

Though he loved being at the mercy of Mingyu's touch, Wonwoo was starting to grow a little impatient. He'd been unbearably needy ever since he scented Mingyu in the hallway at school, and judging by how soaked he was, even his body was confused as to why there was nothing inside him to fill him up. He called out Mingyu's name and wriggled his hips pointedly.

Mingyu settled back between Wonwoo's legs, spreading them slightly so he could sit comfortably. With the hand on his cock and the prolonged teasing, Wonwoo was leaking non-stop and seconds away from abandoning his reservations to beg for Mingyu to just hurry up and fuck him. His desperation must have been painfully evident, as Mingyu crooned at him softly, soothingly, and reached for the bottle of lube to coat his fingers. Wonwoo knew firsthand that it wasn't necessary when he was this wet and needy, but it made him melt inside at how careful Mingyu was being with him.

One finger sank inside him straight to the knuckle without any resistance, and it wasn't enough for him. Mingyu's eyes widened in shock, but Wonwoo was beyond the point of caring enough to be embarrassed. He felt himself pulsing around the digit, and he mewled, "Gyu hyung, one more... please, give me more..."

"Be patient, baby," Mingyu murmured back. "You're still tight. If I don't do it properly, I could hurt you."

Wonwoo pouted, though he knew that Mingyu was right. He focused on the feeling of that lone finger inside him, gently stroking along his walls. Even that was enough for him to feel the difference between Mingyu's fingers and his own, so much better than when he was twisting his wrist in an awkward position to try and get as deep as he could manage.

Finally, Mingyu slipped in a second finger, watching attentively for any signs of Wonwoo's discomfort. He took it just as easily as the first. He whimpered at the stretch, not because it hurt, but because he could have sworn that two of Mingyu's fingers felt like three of his own. Mingyu allowed him time to adjust, running a soothing hand along his thigh and making little noises of appraisal.

"So wet... do you really like me that much, Wonnie?" Mingyu sighed fondly before biting his lip.

"Stop fishing for compliments, hyung," Wonwoo tried to snap in a playful manner, but the effect was ruined because he just sounded breathless and wrecked. "I already let you taste me, what more do you want?"

"For you to call me yours. Your alpha."

Wonwoo's breath hitched just as Mingyu began probing deeper inside him. Searching for that little spot that would make him see stars. Wonwoo had only managed to hit his prostate a handful of times alone, as he didn't play with himself often enough to be able to find it reliably. So it really was a wonder when Mingyu crooked his fingers just right, and a jolt of pleasure shot up Wonwoo's spine.

"Hyung!" he cried out immediately, hips bucking to chase more of the sensation. Mingyu rubbed over his prostate again, making his mouth fall open to let out a loud moan.

They met eyes in the midst of it, and Mingyu had this intense, almost expectant expression on his face. Wonwoo felt the word in his throat, tugged up to the tip of his tongue like a fishing line. On the next thrust of Mingyu's fingers, buried beneath his moans and unsteady breaths, he whimpered, "Alpha..."

'I acknowledge you as mine,' the word meant. 'I trust you to take care of me.'

Mingyu purred, a sweet smile forming on his lips. He built up a steady rhythm once Wonwoo got used to the stretch. Just like before, Wonwoo felt himself beginning to drift as a haze of pleasure settled over him, and he mewled non-stop under Mingyu's touch. He was good at it, almost too good for Wonwoo to handle. It was as if he knew exactly how deep to push his fingers in and how to rub along Wonwoo's inner walls to make him cry out.

"Do you like it, Wonnie?" Mingyu asked in a playful tone. Wonwoo whined in frustration at how easy it was for Mingyu to tease him when all he could do was lie there in a lust-fuelled daze.

"So good," he mumbled, giving in. "Feels so good..."

"Do you want one more finger?"

Wonwoo nodded enthusiastically, uncaring of how eager he seemed by this point. Mingyu was making it harder for him to think straight with every light stroke over his prostate.

"I want you to say it, baby."

"Give me one more, hyung... please?"

"Good boy," Mingyu cooed, and Wonwoo fixated on the way that the praise made him feel. He shivered from head to toe, his eyes squeezed shut, and he whimpered Mingyu's name. His soft cries increased in volume as Mingyu got one more finger wet and slid it in beside the other two. He'd only ever gotten up to three of his own fingers when he was desperate and in heat. He wondered how much thicker Mingyu's cock would be.

"Am I hurting you?" Mingyu asked gently. Wonwoo shook his head as he canted his hips to try and get Mingyu's fingers deeper. Mingyu let out a long, heavy exhale as his gaze wandered over Wonwoo's body shamelessly.

Lost in the addictive feeling of his sopping hole being filled up, Wonwoo didn't realise that Mingyu had actually stopped thrusting at some point. He was left fucking himself on Mingyu's fingers with wanton rolls of his hips, his mouth hanging open as he panted unsteadily.

"Look at you," Mingyu said under his breath, sounding awed. "You're unbelievable, Wonwoo. Fuck."

"Harder," Wonwoo moaned breathlessly. "Ah, hyung, harder..."

He threw his head back and his spine arched when Mingyu started fucking him properly, delivering deep, precise thrusts that hit his prostate dead-on. The air filled with the obscenely wet sound of Mingyu's fingers plunging in and out of Wonwoo's hole, his high-pitched moaning, and Mingyu's murmured praises. It was like something right out of Wonwoo's wet dreams.

When he was close, when the pleasure began spiking in his stomach in time with his erratic heartbeat, his hand automatically came down to his cock to get him over the edge. Mingyu gently batted his hand away, however, and said, "I want you to come untouched. Think you can do that for me?"

Wonwoo answered by coming on the spot.

His orgasm took him by surprise, and he lost practically all control of his body as it slammed into him. He was vaguely aware of his hips bucking and twisting, his eyes rolling back, trembling all over as he painted his belly with streaks of come for the second time that afternoon. He babbled Mingyu's name like a broken record as he slowly floated down from his high. When he was finally able to refocus, Mingyu was gazing down at him with the softest look he'd ever seen in his life.

"Can't believe how good you are for me. My pretty omega," he sighed as he slowly withdrew his fingers. Wonwoo purred in satisfaction. He was so soaked and stretched out that he probably could have taken Mingyu's cock and maybe even his knot without much difficulty, but the part of his mind that was somehow still functioning rationally reminded him that their first time had to be more special than a quickie after school. He stayed still and let Mingyu clean him up with a tissue, tossing it on the floor and adding to the mess they'd have to deal with later.

"I wanna make you feel good, too, hyung," Wonwoo said softly, his chest still heaving. "Wanna touch you. You've been doing all the work today."

"Yeah? I'm not gonna say no to that, baby."

He guided Mingyu into switching their positions so that he could sit in his lap while they kissed. Mingyu's hard cock rubbed against his bare abdomen, and Wonwoo reached down to stroke it. Mingyu growled in response and his hands settled on Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo trailed his kisses along Mingyu's jaw and down his neck, stopping to nose at his scent gland and leave a couple of marks of his own. Then he slid down further until he was lying between Mingyu's legs, his face only inches away from his cock.

Something flashed in Mingyu's wide eyes. "Wonwoo... you sure?"

"Yes," Wonwoo purred. He didn't know where this confidence suddenly came from, given that he'd never given a blowjob before, but part of him simply needed to make his alpha feel good, just like Mingyu had done to him.

Mingyu's cock looked a lot bigger up close. Wonwoo took it in hand, slightly dazed as he stared. It was thick, heavy, wet at the slit. The heady scent of arousal was certainly not helping with matters. He bit his lip as he gave Mingyu an experimental pump, receiving a rumble of approval.

He remembered seeing this porn clip on Twitter that had blown up a couple of months ago. It was about five seconds long, little more than a GIF with sound, but it had well over ten thousand likes within hours. A pretty omega camboy was cutely nuzzling a cock that looked almost unnaturally massive, pressing little kisses against it before swallowing the head with a wink. The replies were full of alphas going wild over it, claiming that they'd come on the spot if an omega ever did that to them. It seemed like a ridiculously obscene thing to do, and Wonwoo didn't quite know how he felt about it at the time.

But now, he found himself wondering if it would work on Mingyu.

There was no harm in trying, he supposed, and so he lowered his face and shyly rubbed his cheek against the length of Mingyu's cock. It was hot against his skin, and he could even feel the outline of a prominent vein- oh, _shit_ , that was absolutely filthy.

Mingyu seemed to think so too, for his abs tensed and he yelped, "Fuck, Wonwoo! Oh my fucking- where the hell did you learn to act like that?"

Wildly pleased with his response, Wonwoo pressed his tongue flat against the shaft, getting a taste of salt and musk before he peppered kisses along it. Mingyu was panting hard, growling slightly on every exhale. Wonwoo peered up at him through his lashes and kitten licked over his slit. The moan he got in response was one of the best sounds he'd ever heard in his life. He parted his lips and slowly took the head of Mingyu's cock into his mouth, all while maintaining eye contact.

"You're way too good at this," Mingyu huffed. "Shit, Wonnie..."

He'd spoken too soon, Wonwoo thought with a twinge of disappointment. As it turned out, sucking dick was a lot more difficult than it seemed. It was all going well until he tried to take in as much of Mingyu's cock as he could handle, then pulled off to discover that he'd only managed to fit less than half of it in his mouth. His expression must have been particularly stricken, for Mingyu chuckled softly and patted his head.

"It's alright, baby. Don't push yourself."

"But I wanna make you feel good," Wonwoo whined with a slight pout.

"Wonnie, I guarantee that anything you do is gonna make me feel good."

Wonwoo wasn't entirely convinced, but he got back to work anyway. He wondered if it really was good for Mingyu, especially since there seemed to be less sucking and more simply keeping his cock warm. He was starting to get used to the feeling of his mouth being so full though, and it encouraged him to pick up the pace a little. He used his hands to stroke whatever couldn't fit, the sound of Mingyu's moans spurring him on.

He got a little too eager and gagged lightly. It was enough to make him recoil rather than pull off completely. His mouth began to water like crazy and he teared up a little bit, too. Mingyu made a soft noise of concern and moved to pull away, but Wonwoo stubbornly persisted. Saliva began to slip past the seal of his lips, and he instinctively tried to stop it from doing so. In the process, he made the filthiest, most obscene slurping noise he'd ever heard in his life, even worse than the snippets of porn he'd seen. He froze.

"Holy shit," Mingyu cursed under his breath, sounding dazed. "Wonwoo, do that again."

His desire to be good for Mingyu prevailed over his mortification, and so Wonwoo sucked on the length in his mouth, his cherry red cheeks hollowing as he did so. Mingyu threw his head back with a groan and his hand settled on top of Wonwoo's head, tangling his fingers through the dark strands. "Fuck, that feels good."

Wonwoo let out a muffled moan at the praise and the touch, taking Mingyu deeper again and getting saliva all over his cock. He wondered if it was normal for it to be this... _messy_. He felt like a fucking leaking tap, not being able to stop drooling like this. But the weight of Mingyu's length on his tongue was starting to feel strangely pleasurable, and his thoughts grew foggy. He pulled off to lick Mingyu from base to tip, tonguing at the prominent vein with his eyes half-lidded.

"So big," Wonwoo purred before stuffing his mouth full again. It was addicting, the way that Mingyu's scent was concentrated in this intimate place of his, heavy with arousal and desire. Even though Mingyu had made him come harder than he ever had before just moments earlier, he felt himself getting slick.

"Wonwoo- ngh, Wonwoo..." Mingyu groaned, sounding more than a little wrecked.

Wonwoo had done that to him. Wonwoo was pleasing his alpha. He couldn't help it when his hips ground down against the sheets, seeking friction against his hardening cock.

"Baby, are you...?" Mingyu trailed off, inhaling deeply. "Are you getting turned on again? Just from sucking my cock?"

Wonwoo chose to ignore him for asking questions with obvious answers and instead ran his tongue along the slit of his cock. When Mingyu's hips bucked up and forced more of his length into Wonwoo's mouth, he found that he wasn't too startled. He did make a muffled noise of surprise in the back of his throat, prompting Mingyu to hurriedly pull away.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- are you okay? Did I hurt you then?"

"It's alright," Wonwoo said, shaking his head lightly. What he was more shocked about was how deep and rough his voice had become as he rasped out his answer. "I liked it."

Mingyu's eyes softened, and the lust rounded out into concern. "Wonwoo. You don't have to say you like everything I do to you. You know that, right?"

"I'm not saying it just to please you, hyung. I do like it. I'll tell you if there's something I don't like... and you'll do the same?"

"Of course," Mingyu smiled in agreement, relaxing visibly, and Wonwoo took that as his cue to get back to work.

His jaw ached in protest when he opened up to swallow Mingyu down, so he settled for sucking at the tip with occasional little kitten licks. The hand in his hair came down to cup the side of his face affectionately, fingertips rubbing circles into his sore jaw. Feeling playful again, Wonwoo popped the head of Mingyu's cock into the hollow of his cheek and let it press against Mingyu's palm like that.

The growl that rumbled from Mingyu's throat, a deeply possessive sound, was almost enough to make Wonwoo come on the spot.

His pupils were blown wide as he stared down at Wonwoo, his chest heaving as he panted hard. Achingly slowly, he brought his hips up to guide himself deeper into Wonwoo's mouth. His hand stayed on Wonwoo's cheek, feeling his cock sliding home.

Wonwoo moaned helplessly as Mingyu took his pleasure that way. He focused on staying still and relaxing his jaw, letting Mingyu's cock push in and out without too much difficulty.

Mingyu was fucking his mouth. That thought was far hotter than it had any right to be. He'd fantasised about sucking Mingyu's cock before, but not about this. Unfortunately, this position wasn't the best for it, and Mingyu soon stopped thrusting with a huff.

"You look so good like this," he moaned as Wonwoo started bobbing his head and stroking him again. "Even better than anything I've ever dreamed about. You feel incredible, baby."

Wonwoo wondered idly if being cock-drunk was a thing. That's certainly how he felt now, intoxicated by Mingyu's scent. It drove his inner omega wild to know that he was making Mingyu feel good.

"Wonnie, I'm close... fuck..."

Mingyu tried to pull away, presumably to finish himself off, but Wonwoo growled lightly and swallowed him deeper. Unwilling to let go of his cock.

"Ah- ah, Wonwoo! I'm gonna come, ngh, you have to-"

Wonwoo was too late in getting the timing right, and Mingyu spilled into his mouth just as he was pulling off. It splattered across his cheeks and dripped down his chin, the taste of salt and bitterness and his _alpha_ bursting across his tongue. Mingyu groaned loudly as Wonwoo kept jerking him off, milking him down to the last drop.

He didn't mind that he had come all over his face. Liked it, even. It felt like Mingyu was claiming him, and heat flared in Wonwoo's stomach at the thought.

"Wonwoo, you... your _face_..." Mingyu panted like he couldn't believe his eyes. Wonwoo blinked up at him slowly before licking the corner of his mouth and swallowing the come gathered on his tongue.

The line of Mingyu's tightly pressed lips twisted like he was holding back a snarl. He had the same expression on his face as he had on Friday night, when Wonwoo had sent him into rut and he wanted so badly to pin him down and fuck him. Wonwoo would let him do it. He was about to say so before Mingyu took a tissue and wiped his face clean, his gentle movements completely at odds with the look in his eyes.

"I won't be able to control myself if you go around looking like that," Mingyu muttered under his breath. It was exhilarating to know that Wonwoo had such an effect on him. They shifted around until they were cuddling comfortably, and Mingyu placed a hand over Wonwoo's stomach, dangerously close to his arousal.

"Do you want...?"

"I'm not in heat! I think I might die if you make me come again," Wonwoo whined. Mingyu chuckled softly at him and withdrew his hand, letting it rest on the curve of Wonwoo's waist instead.

For a moment, they simply lay in bed and let their breathing calm down. The air was completely saturated with their mixed scents and the smell of sex, a combination that made Wonwoo's head foggy. It didn't help that Mingyu kept pressing light kisses against his scent gland, as though he hadn't already gotten his fill when he made Wonwoo come twice in minutes.

Though he knew they really needed to wash off and clean up, Wonwoo felt himself starting to drift off in Mingyu's arms. He was full of warmth and love, and he turned his head to ask sweetly for a kiss despite the awkward angle. Just as their lips met, a car engine rumbled as it pulled up in the driveway, quickly followed by the heavy thump of a door shutting.

Wonwoo pulled back, and they both swore.

* * *

To: gyu-daengie  
[16:44] What the fuck

From: gyu-daengie  
[16:44] what?? what's wrong?

To: gyu-daengie  
[16:45] I still had come on my face when I said hi to your parents

From: gyu-daengie  
[16:45] oh  
[16:45] oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, your eyes are not deceiving you, that is indeed a 4th planned chapter... I didn't mean for this scene to get so long and adding any other "plot" would've pushed it way over my 6k goal, so I thought it'd be best to post it alone even if it's a little shorter ^^ To all the Seventeen missers out there, I hope this managed to cheer you up a little bit! <3


End file.
